


Meeting

by anonymous0503



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Drabble, Gen, Referenced Crucifixion, Wordcount: 100, implied evil!Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous0503/pseuds/anonymous0503
Summary: Driven mad by Caesar's victory at Hoover Dam, and unable to escape his memories, Boone staged a suicide mission against the Legate . . . Before his crucifixion, he was brought before the Legate, who expressed his admiration for Boone's reckless abandon. Boone spat tobacco in his eye, for all of Caesar's armies to see.





	Meeting

Boone woke in a shack. His joints ached but were no longer in agony. His mouth was dry as the Mojave.

A young woman sat in a nearby chair, and in the corner stood a giant ghoul. The ghoul held a shotgun with a drum magazine, and was leaned up against the wall beside a McMillan 50 Special.

“Welcome back,” she said. “Take it slow.”

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Ronin. I’m gonna walk onto The Strip and put a bullet through Caesar’s eye.”

He coughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Sometimes all you need is a little crazy. So, you wanna come?”


End file.
